fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pancy Purple
Ko''niczyna' '- jednorożec. Ma 14 lat. Księżniczka Krainy Roseland jednak została odtrącona od trony i porzucona w lesie. Do śmierci swoich prawdziwych rodziców nie wiedziała, że jest księżniczką. Obecnie jest osobistym strażnikiem swojego brata bliźniaka oraz czasem jego służącą. Przyrodnia siostra Leona. 'Powstanie' Wszystko się zaczeło gdy coraz bardziej zaczęłam ,,Story of Evil. Wtedy wpadłam na pomysł stworzenia kucyków na podstawie tej historii. Z początku to jednrożka miała rządzić, a jej brat bliźniak być księciem odsuniętym od władzy. Jednak uznając, że to by było takie same jak w orginalnym ,,Story of Evil''. Postanowiłam ,że będe się troche się kierować historią dodając coś swojego. 'Wygląd' Obecny wygląd Obecnie Koniczyna ma białą sierść. Grzywe ma krótką i w dwóch kolorach : zieleni i błękitu. Jej oczy są błękitne i podobne desingiem do oczów Pinkie Pie. Wzrost ma taki sam jak typowy kucyk oraz kształt pyszcza odpowiedni dla klaczy. 'Życiorys' Narodziny Jej historia rozpoczeła się w Krainie poza granicami Equestrii - Roseland. W tej krainie właśnie narodziły się królowskie kucyki, a mianowicie rodzeństwo - klacz i ogier. Byli rodzeństwem królewskim. Ojciec, a mianowicie król się zmartwił, ponieważ gdyby przyszedł czas, w którym on i jego żona musieli by odejść nie wiedziałby komu oddać władze. Uznał, że syn się dotego świetnie nadaje. W nocy król porzucił Koniczyne w lesie, a sam okłamał królową, że rozbójnicy napadli na niego zabijając Koniczyne. Koniczyna została odnaleziona przez prostą rodzine mieszkającą w Roselandzie. Byli tego świadkami jak Król porzuca swoją córke. Dzieciństwo Koniczyna nic nie wiedziała o tym, że pochodzi z rodziny królewkiej . Żyła wśród swojej przybranej rodziny i przyjaciół. Każdy ją w krainie lubił z powodu swojego podejścia do innych. Spędzała dużo czasu na świeżym powietrzu ucząc się sztuk walki w czym pomagał jej przybrany brat oraz pomagała rodzicom. Pewnego razu znalazła w pokoju miecz. Co było dla innych dziwnie umiała nim doskonale władać. Tak właśnie zdobyła swó znaczek oraz pojawił się jej marzenia o walkach. Czas nastoletni Odkrycie prawdy o sobie Gdy Koniczyna skończyła 14 lat była znana ze swojej wojowniczości oraz lojalności. Niestety dalej nie wiedziała prawdy o sobie. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy Król i Królowa zmarli, a władze miał przejąć Nōburu, który był nazywany synem zła. Fałszywa mama Koniczyny o wszystkim jej opowiedziała. Koniczyna nie mogła znieść prawdy o tym, że jest księżniczką porzuconą przez króla. Postanowiła zostać strażniczką księcia. Wyruszyła do zamku. W zamku i spotaknie z bratem W zamku spotkała 13 letnią sprzątaczke księcia imieniem White Rose. Odrazu White się jej pokłoniła oraz powiedziała, że jej brat już wie o wszystkim. Sprzątaczka zaprowadziła ją do księcia. Noburu rzucił się ze szczęścia na Koniczyne. Traktował ją jednak z pogardą wiedząc, że nie jest z wyższych sfer, ale nie był dla niej zły tak jak dla poddanych. Po pewnym czasie jednak się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. Odkrycie miłości White Rose do Leona Koniczyna zaprzyjaźniła się również z White Rose. Wiedziała również, że brat kocha służącą i chciałby za nią wyjść. White Rose jednak co wieczoru gdzieś wychodziła. Noburu rozkazał Koniczynie ją śledzić i powiedzieć czy White z kimś sie nie spotyka. Koniczyna śledziła White Rose...co było dla niej dziwne Rose kierowała się w strone polany, na której bawiła się niegdyś ze starszym bratem. Ukrywając się zobaczyła, że Rose całuje się z Leonem. Koniczyna wyszła z krzaków i została zauważona przez pare zakochanych. Rose jej o wszystkim opowiedziała. Koniczyna przyrzekła jej, że nie powie prawdy bratu. Powróciła do zamku mówiąc, że Rose chodzi nad jezioro. Śmierć White Rose Wszystko było dobrze do czasu gdy Noburu nie odkrył kłamstwa swojej siostry. Noburu gdy zobaczył, że jego siostra gdzieś wychodzi poszedł za nią. Zobaczył tam, że jest White Rose i Leon. Koniczyna akurat przyszła odzwiedzić brata. Leon wtedy pocałował White na oczach Noburu. Gdy Koniczyna wróciła do zamku Leon zaczął na nią krzyczeć. Koniczyna nie wiedziała oco mu chodzi. Dał jej miecz i kazał jej zabić Leon'a. Okazało się, że to wszystko widziała White Rose, która wróciła do zamku. Uciekła, a Koniczyna i Noburu pobiegli za nią. White Rose niestety się podkneła o kamień i wpadła do studni...nie przeżyła tego. Koniczyna ją wyłowiła. Świadkiem tego był Leon myślał, że to Noburu zabił Koniczyne i uciekł. Noburu i Koniczyna wrócili do pałacu. Zemsta Leona Leon nie mógł tego znieść, że jego ukochana nie żyje. Przyżekł sobie, że zemści się na księciu. Zebrał zbuntowany przeciwko księciowi tłum i ruszył na zamek. Gdy zauważyła to Koniczyna ostrzegła brata. Brat jednak dalej uważał, że te wszystkie problemy nie są jego sprawką. Koniczyna ubrała ubrania brata, a także ściała rzęsy i powiedziała aby uciekał. Noburu przebrał się za siostre i uciekł. Gdy Leon chciał już pojmać księcia zauważył, zę jest nim jego siostra, która stara się zachowywać jak on. Wtedy Koniczyna opowiada mu o śmierci White Rose. Leon puszcza wolno Koniczyne, a widząc to Noburu zaczął rozumieć swoje błędy i zaczął się martwić, ze może ją stracić. C.D.N 'Noburu' Nōburu (jap.Szlachetny) - jednorożec. 14 letni książe krainy Roseland. Nie wiedział nic o swojej siostrze do śmierci rodziców. zakochał się w swojej pierwsze służacej White Rose. Nienawidzi Leona. 'Powstanie' Nōburu powstał tak samo jak Koniczyna. Z początku to on miałbyć sługą. Autorka jednak uznała, że będzie to bardzo podobne do ,,Story of Evil'' więc uznałam aby ogier był księciem.'' 'Wygląd' Obecny wygląd Nōburu obecnie ma białą sierść. Jego grzywa jest krótka tak samo jak u siostry w dwóch kolorach : błękitnym i zielonym. Oczy są błękitne. Nosi złoty krawat. Jego pyszczek jest podobny do klaczy z powodu tego, że szlecheckie rodziny, w których się rodzą ogiery mają kształt pyszczka klaczy. 'Życiorys' ''Narodziny'' Noburu urodził się w królestwie Roseland jako syn Królowej Rose i Króla Devil. Od urodzenia był wredny był tylko dla swojej siostry bliźniaczki miły, którą widział tylko przez 10 minut. Potem gdy Król Devil porzucił jego siostre, Noburu został uznany za jedynaka. Dzieciństwo Noburu nie wiedział, że ma siostre. Żył w zamku wraz z rodzicami. Nie miał przyjaciół i wszędzie miał opinie złego ogiera. Wolał złoto i kryształy. Jednak gdy wychodził nad dwór wyżywał się nad innymi dziećmi, a mianowicie na nich krzyczał. Pewnego dnia do zamku przyjechała biała klacz o szarej sierśći oraz jej mała córka White Rose. Była towarzyszką zabaw Noburu. Noburu tylko dla niej był miły. ''Czas nastoletni'' Przejęcie tronu i odkrycie prawdy o siostrze Noburu żył w przekonaniu, że nic jego życia nie musi mu popsuć do czasu śmierci rodziców. Dowiedział się od Rose o swojej siostrze. C.D.N 'Artistic Leaf' Artistic Leaf (ang.Artystyczny Liść) - pegazica. Ma 13 lat. Często przeprowadza się z rodzicami. Obecnie mieszka w Las Pegasus. Nie ma rodzeństwa. Rozpoczęła nauke w gimnazjum 'Imię' Autorka wymyśliła imię szybko. Nie miała pomysłu na imię więc wzieła pierwsze lepsze, a mianowicie Artistic co oznacza Artystyczny. Z powodu jesieni dodała też Leaf co oznacza Liść. Wyszło wtedy Artistic Leaf. 'Wygląd' 'Mary Honey' Mary Honey (właść.Mary Lilly Stefanii Honey) - '''pegazica. Mieszka w Cloudstale, ma 13 lat i rozpoczęła naukę w gimnazjum. Zakochała się w Willym. Przyjaciółka Sashy i Alice. ' 'Powstanie' Mary powstała z nudów. Gdy autorka dnia 18 października rysowała sobie w paincie powstała ona...Mary Honey. Autorce spodowała się i postanowiła ją dać na wikie. 'Imię' Imię powstało również z nudów. Chciała jej dać jakoś na imię, ale nie wiedziała jak. Wtedy bez większego zastanowienia dała jej Mary Honey. Reszta imion, a mianowicie Lilly i Stefanii przyszło z tego, że autorka wtedy przeglądała arytukuły o vocaloidach i natrafiła na artykuł o vocaloidzie Lilly. A imię Stefanii też wzieło się z nudów. 'Wygląd' Sylwetka Mary jest wzrostu typowej klaczy. Nie jest zbyt szczupła, ale też nie za gruba można powiedzieć, że jest taka sobie. Jej kopyta są szczupłe, ale to dzięki ćwieczenią, które uprawia w szkole i szybkiej przemianie materii. Ciało jest różowe, ale kopyta białe. Grzywa Grzywa Mary jest jasno niebieska. W końcówkach jest kręcona i jest długa. Zwykle Mary jej nie czasze ani nie zakłada gumek, ponieważ nie lubi. Oczy Oczy Mary są koloru fioletowego podobne desingiem do oczu Applejack. Jej oczy często wychwala Willy, w którym oczywiście jest zakochana. Znaczek Mary jest niestety...gładkim bokiem. Nie znalazła swojego przeznaczenia, ale dzięki swojemu optymizmowi potrafi się cieszyć brakiem znaczka. Gorączkowo go szuka na różne sposoby oraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. W Equestria Girls Mary w EQG ma kremową skóre. Jej włosy są jasno nieniebieski i takie same jak u Mary jako kucyk. Oczy ma takie same co Mary jako kucyk.Nosi różową bluzke z, krótkim rękawem, niebieską spódnice oraz białe buty. Ma taki sam charakter jak Mary kucyk. 'Clovery' '''Clovery' - kucyk - anioł. Jest klaczą. Za czasów gdy jeszcze żyła była miłym i pomocnym kucykiem. Zginęła gdy chciała obronić małą klacz przed złymi ogierami. Stała się niebiańskim kucykiem i żyje w chmurach ponad miastem Cloudstale dzięki Księżniczce Celestii. Ma 1016 lat jednak czuje się i wygląda na 16 lat z powodu bycia niebiańskim kucykiem. Widzą ją tylko dręczone kucyki. 'Powstanie' 'Wygląd' 'Vocalinn' Vocalinn (tak naprawdę Jane, ale zmieniła sobie imię) - ziemski kucyk. Ma bzika na punkcie Hatsne Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Meguriny Luki, Gumi, Gakupo oraz Rin i Len'a. Ma 13 lat. Zakochała się w Kaito, Gakupo i Len'e. Reszte vocaloidów dla niej nie istnieje. 'Powstanie' Vocalinn powstała za sprawą mojego uzależnienia od vocaloidów. Postanowiłam stworzyć takiego fana vocaloidów jako kucyka, który nie widzi świata poza Miku, Luką, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, Rin oraz Len'em. 'Imię' Jej imię wzięła się od Voca'loidów, a linn dodałam bo uznałam, że gdyby kucyk miał na imię Voca by to dziwnie wyglądało. Więc gdy połączyłam te końcówki wyszło Vocalinn, a Jane wymyśliłam z nudów. 'Wygląd Sylwetka Vocalinn jest szczupłą klaczą. Ma taki sam wzrost co każdy kucyk w jej wieku. Jej sierść jest fioletowa tak samo jak u Gakupo. Grzywa Jest takiego samego desingu co grzywa Meiko. Jej kolor tak samo jak u Megurine Luki jest różowy. Jej naturalny kolor włosów to rudy jednak je przefrabowała. Oczy Oczy Vocalinn są duże i tak samo jak u Gumi błękitne. Są podobne do desingu Applejack. Są jej naturalnym kolorem oczu jest zieleń, a są niebieskie z powodu koloru tęczówek, które sobie zakłada aby upodobnić się do Gumi. Ubiór Vocalinn nosi w grzywie białą kokarde taką samą jak ma Rin Kagamine, w ogonie ma spinkę taką samą jak ma Hatsune Miku, na szyje widniej szalik taki sam jak ma Kaito oraz takie same długie opaski na kopytach co Len. Znaczek Znaczkiem Vocalinn jst literka V co oznacza jej zainteresowanie Vocaloidami. V to pierwsza litera zadania Vocaloid co oznacza, że jej przeznaczeniem jest interesowanie się vocaloidami i zarażanie tą fascynacją innych. 'Życiorys' Narodziny Dzieciństwo Początki w szkole Nastoletni czas Fascynacja Vocaloidami Czas gimnazjum 'Osobowość' 'Umiejętności' 'Seria:Przygody Rodziny Shine' Seria przygód opowiadająca o przygodach rodziny Shine oraz ich wrogów : Delgier'a oraz jego żony Crytal i córki Margaret. Bohaterowie